Behold, the night falls
by Cogito Ergo Sum
Summary: Éponine regrets her selfishness and decides to intervene after all. Sadly, things go horribly, horribly wrong. [AU][novel based]
1. The need for redemption

**A/N:** I tried to use influences from the novel as well as the musical, but mainly from the novel. It's been awhile since I read it so some things might go differently. This story is definitely not Eppie-Sue.

* * *

**Behold, the night falls**

_You sent him there in the first place._

I know, I know. No need to repeat it.

_But... It's your fault. You don't... really... want him to die now, do you?_

_Well?_

...No.

_Well 'sweetheart,' what are you gonna do 'bout it?_

I...

_Yes. _

But how?

_You'll find a way. That's why you're his delivery girl, ain't it?_

_Now go. Before it's too late._

_

* * *

I must move quickly. I have to safe him from his doom, the doom I created. I didn't want__ her_ to have him, but now it's gone too far. He loves her, that's clear. And if he loves some one else, how the hell can I be a part of his story? He will never understand. I have to correct my mistake and accept it. I don't want him to die... After all.I must move quickly. I have to safe him from his doom, the doom I created. I didn't want to have him, but now it's gone too far. He loves her, that's clear. And if he loves some one else, how the hell can I be a part of his story? He will never understand. I have to correct my mistake and accept it. I don't want him to die... After all.

* * *

Éponine ran past the deserted rues of Paris as fast as her feet would carry her. She had to get back quick- or it would be too late and all was lost. She was tired, hungry, scared (for him) and lovesick. She had previously made a decision which she should now undo. Delivering that letter to Cosette's father had been his last wish, as he saw it. She had to make sure that it wouldn't come true, to make sure that he could deliver his next letter.

It certainly hadn't been easy for her to decide that she would not be selfish for once but accept the truth, something which she had finally realised after seeing Monsieur Fauchelevent. She didn't know exactly how, but something in that man had made her change her mind. He just looked at the letter in a weird way, something she did not understand. There was a strange sense of feeling in the air, something she certainly had never felt. Perhaps it was something like a special bond between fathers and daughters. Something she had never really had.

She had been so jealous of Cosette. Their fates had turned around completely. Once upon a time she, Éponine, had been pretty and wealthy, but now the lark was in good health. Something Éponine wasn't. Her teeth had begun falling apart and shattered at the mere touch of hard bread – if there was in fact any bread at all – Her long hair was filthy and smelled quite badly, her clothes were torn and her usual pale, sickly skin was black with dirt. She felt dirty but couldn't care less; she had to survive in the rotten streets of St. Michel, the part of Paris where she could stay together with her family, the place where she had met him.

She smiled and hid in an alleyway as a lost Guardsman walked in her direction. Once he had passed her, she continued her way. She shivered as the cold wind whistled past her bare arms, revealing scars from past hardships.

She since then tried to stay as close to him as she could, he would even give her money to buy her some bread. Monsieur Marius was a good person, he _is_ a good person.

She bit her lip as she neared the barricades. She could hear the words of anger, the sounds of death and the cries of sorrow. They made each hair on her body stand up right into the air. She shook heavily as she neared the start of the barricade, where she would begin her climb.

Her helplessness once she realised that he was in love with someone, how terrible it had been! She couldn't explain why she found it terrible, but she had never felt that feeling of such despair. Despair she had to end. If he couldn't be hers, he would be no one's. Oh the joy she had felt once she convinced him to join the fights at the barricades! He would stay at her side! They would be together, without Cosette. But then... When she finally reached him... He sent her out on this errand with one of his precious letters. For Cosette. 'Ponine would do anything for him, _anything._ She couldn't possibly refuse him this. So she took the letter to Cosette with the assignment to let Cosette read it only.

Éponine breathed heavily through her ill trachea once she reached the top of the barricade. Now where was he?

Unfortunately, Cosette wasn't there, but her father was. 'Ponine had been rather satisfied with the idea that she didn't have to face Cosette after all. She had handed the letter to the old man and left, only to find out what a mistake she had made. A mistake which she now had to correct.

Éponine peered through the rotten air which was all smoky because of all the gunpowder. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find him. She nearly panicked when suddenly she noticed Gavroche, standing next to a man with black hair; Marius! She laughed and jumped down. Once she reached the ground she saw how a National Guard aimed for the young man standing in his way. Éponine gasped in horror as she realised that it was Marius who didn't pay attention and he couldn't see the gun pointed at him. As if in slow motion, Éponine yelled and ran forward, her hand stretched out before her as if she was trying to stop the bullet from being fired. She was nearly there when she tripped over a dead body and she fell towards the gun still. She screamed as the gun fired, her hand barely missed it, the bullet flew past her, on its way to its target. She fell against the man and took him in her downfall. He made her landing quite soft and she crawled up immediately.

"Marius!"

She yelled, on top of all the gunfire. She ran forward and dove right next to him, he was still breathing; his body wet with blood. Éponine was unsure of what to do. She looked up, her black eyes wide with disbelief. She met the eyes of Cosette's father. It was him, she was sure of it. He was wearing a National Guard uniform but he had been standing talking to a student, a rebel. Éponine frowned and tried to make her brain function properly. The old man came forward and tried to get her aside but she brushed him away. He left her side and stood at some distance. She bent over Marius and once he saw her, his face cleared up. She nearly smiled; he was happy to see her!

"Did you take... the letter... to Cosette?"

Was all he managed to bring out. Éponine was too stupefied to answer directly. She tried to regain her breath. Then she nodded. Marius smiled, but then grimaced as he began to twitch in pain. Then he sank back to the ground. He was dead. Éponine shook her head.

"No... No, no! Marius..."

She pulled his arm but he did not show any reaction. The realisation of his death hit her hard.

"Forgive me..."

She whispered and she took his hand and pressed it against her cheek, swaying back and forth slowly, as a grieving child.

"Monsieur Marius, I believe I was a little bit in love with you..."

"Get away from him!"

Another student pulled her aside roughly. She did not even try to remain there. She watched them as they moved Marius, his wounds were bleeding feverishly and his red blood left dirty stains on the floor. Suddenly she was awakened by the sounds of the guns, which now frightened her more than ever. She had to get away as fast as she could. As she ran away, she felt the eyes of Cosette's father burning into her back.

Once she reached the relatively safety of the slums, she dropped herself on the pavement and just sat there. No silvery tear ever reached the ground.


	2. Shadows

As the dark clouds summoned above her, the heavy rain poured down. It made every bit of dust change to thick mud and she trembled under the icy flow. Her hands shook as she brought them to her head. She placed them on her ears, trying to ban the screaming and death cries of the barricades. She shook her head, her dark hair sticking alongside her face. Her pale legs were pulled up against her slim body, as a snail retreated into its shell. She just sat there, in the rain. She swayed as if she was a baby in loving arms. And all that came out of her mouth besides her breath were tiny words without meaning.

"No. No, no, no, no, no."

She sat there for hours.

With morning, the sun came. She was still sitting there, only she had changed her position. Her ever so pale face had become even sicker and ill looking and her clothes had been torn once again during the night. The feelings she suffered were indescribable. She felt happy, tormented and grief all in once, although she was unsure if that was even possible. Happy. He was dead. She didn't have to worry anymore. She had her wish. He was dead. When he was dead, he wouldn't be with _her_. Torment. It was her fault. This was something she could overcome though, it would just be a matter of time. Dust to dust. Things would pass. They always did. Grief. Of course she mourned for him, though in a rather special way. Her way. Not sleeping was part of that.

The sun warmed her limbs. Her legs were stiffened as her cold trousers had nearly completely paralyzed them. She moaned as the sun shone in her face. Her hair was stuck to her face. There was a scratch on her cheek, but she was unsure how she got it. All of a sudden the sun disappeared and it became cold and dark again. Éponine moaned as she tried to crawl away. Not him. Not Montparnasse.

"How low you've become,"

He grinned as he kicked her back in place. She cried out in intense pain and growled.

"Leave me alone 'Parnasse! Seek someone else!"

He grinned like an insane man. But perhaps they all were.

"But look at you."

He kneeled beside her. She tried to get away from him but a massive wall blocked her way. He brushed her hair out of her face and then he aggressively lifted her from the mud pool by her trench coat and pressed her against the wall. He placed one hand on her lower belly. She dared him.

"Would you really do that? Now?"

She spoke slowly. It was as if she was dead. She didn't care either way. She did not feel alive. Not now.

"Come on 'Ponine, you ain't fun."

He grabbed her crotch.

With intense anger she spat his face and pushed him off her. She walked away but he grabbed her immediately and slapped her face, causing her to fall on the ground. Kicked her in her stomach and she winced in intense pain. He kicked her again, causing her to spill blood that mixed with the mud straight away. Then he lifted her by her hair and brought his face close to hers.

"You killed 'im. I heard. Nice job, Éponine."

He laughed sarcastically and threw her back in the mud. She dared not to move. She had frozen completely. He disappeared and it was only then that she dared to breathe again. She returned warm fluids to the earth as she did so and only once he was gone, she allowed herself to weep.


	3. Fate

She crawled up, feeling only pity for herself. She collected her hat which had been dumped in a pool of water and tried to clean her coat with it. Then she pulled it over her head. She wrapped the cold coat around her skinny features in an attempt to regain her normal temperature. She clenched her fists whilst they were tugged deep into her pockets and went on her way, limping slightly, still with an intense pain in her stomach. It would probably take three whole days before she would be able to eat normally again. It was always three days.

She walked aimlessly until she reached parts of the city where she had been just a mere 12 hours ago. Without noticing it she had walked all the way back to the barricades. Sudden fear became her. There were no sounds of fighting left, just some shouting. A lot of fog… She crawled against a wall. What if the fights were over? Did everyone die? What happened? She didn't see anyone out on the street. Surely if the revolution had succeeded people would come out and celebrate. Trembling like an earthquake she continued her path carefully, watching every single step she took, like a cat in the dark.

She avoided contact with any other human being. The only people she saw were Guards, and she had to avoid them at all cost. If they would see her, she'd be dead before she had touched earth. One time she thought she recognised a member of Patron Minette, sneaking from body to body, robbing their poor souls. He fled as he heard her coming. She wondered who it had been. She knew them so well… She shivered as she remembered Montparnasse.

Carefully she moved on, until she reached the part of the barricade where Marius had died. It was here where the leading students had fought. She came around the corner and froze at what she saw. Some five National Guards were piling up the bodies. They had to carry a body with three men: dead weight was hard to lift. There were three piled up. Another one was carried towards it, a bottle still clenched in his still hand. 'Ponine got out of sight by climbing behind a pile of rubble as she continued to watch. Was Marius along there somewhere too? She noted how two Guards tried to get someone from the barricade. The young male had gorgeous blonde hair; he must have been the only blonde male she had ever seen. One of the Guards tore the red flag apart. Éponine blinked and turned her head slightly to see the new development. Some Guards were shouting: one of their fellow men had come round. 'Ponine narrowed her eyes to see it clearly: an elder man got up, helped by one of the Guards. He had grey hair and a beard… It was Cosette's father! She frowned. What did this mean? Did he spy for the National Guard? Was it not her, but _he_ who was responsible for Marius' death? She felt something boil within her. Suddenly, she heard another voice yelling. It was that of a female. Éponine fixated on her. The pretty young bourgeois ran in the direction of the guards. She was a lady of class: a nice black dress with white lace. Éponine wrapped her arms around her and took a hold of the dirty chemise, pulling it around her. The young lady had beautiful dark curls. She carried a marvellous white kerchief which her gloved hand brought to her eyes. She ran on the best of shoes Éponine had ever seen. She felt immense jealousy. Of course Marius had chosen this bourgeois woman. She was the most precious of her kind. _His_ kind. Cosette was simply magnificent. The swan and the crow.

"Marius! Marius!"

The woman cried her heart out. She was beyond herself. She reached the Guards and her father, whom she didn't directly recognise. She tried to run past them but her father grabbed her.

"Cosette…"

Frightened, she looked at him.

"Papa!"

She hugged him tightly as her shoulders trembled with her grief. He embraced her like only a father can embrace his daughter. She looked at him, tears running down her face. She noticed the blood on his shirt.

"Papa! Are you alright?"

Her eyes carried a deep fear.

"I am fine my child. Do not worry."

She reached out to him and stroked his cheek. She smiled.

"Now where is Marius? Surely if you are all well he is too."

She tried to turn around but he grabbed her wrist.

"Cosette…"

He shook his head. She looked at him in doubt, tears once more filling her hazel brown eyes. The sound of his voice was discomforting her. She shook her head.

"No…"

He kept looking at her with the same expression on his face.

"No!"

She cried out and sank to the ground; he supported her as she fell. Together they sat on the floor while she was screaming in pain. Éponine's anger surfaced. This brute was actually trying to comfort his daughter while _he_ was responsible for killing her love? How twisted was that? She pressed her nails in her hands as she clenched her fists.

"No! No papa, no…"

Cosette sobbed. He tried to calm her down and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry Cosette..."

Cosette looked at him, her face was red.

"I loved him so… And he loved me… I will never love again…"

She let her head sank in her hands. Suddenly a shadow fell across them and she looked up, seeing no more than a silhouette. Papa helped her get up, she wiped her tears. She recognised the silhouette now.

"Éponine."

Éponine gave her a dirty look and then turned her attention to Cosette's father.

"You killed 'im."

He frowned and then raised his eyebrows.

"You killed Marius."

He shook his head whilst Cosette turned to him and shook her head in doubt.

"You shouldn't be joking about such a serious matter."

Éponine frowned deeply, convinced with his guilt.

"But you did."

He shook his head again and took Cosette's arm.

"I most certainly did not."

Cosette shook her head and angrily turned to Éponine.

"Get out of here."

Éponine shook her head.

"Oh no. You have to know. You must know!"

Cosette's father pulled his daughter's arm.

"Come, Cosette. Let her be."

She pulled herself loose and stood before Éponine.

"How dare you say such a thing? You haven't any manners. For God's sake, I just lost my beloved."

She lost her voice on the last word and broke down in a new flow of tears. Her father grabbed her shoulders and looked at Éponine as if she was dirt.

"Leave my daughter alone. She is in intense pain for her love, something you will never know."

Éponine's mouth dropped open. How dare he? She spat at his feet. He lifted his hand but Cosette stopped him.

"Please papa. You are right. Enough of this."

They started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Éponine ran forward and grabbed Cosette's hands.

"Cosette, Cosette I know that you are merciful. But please..."

Cosette's father tried to pull her away from Éponine but she shook her head. Éponine squeezed her hands and Cosette stared at her dirty fingers touching the fine fabric of her gloves.

"Please listen to me. Your father is wearin' an army uniform… How would you explain that? He carried a gun. I was there… I saw 'im… He aimed… and bang!"

She made Cosette jump. 'Ponine looked up into her eyes. They had changed. Tears were welling up in them, anger replaced by sorrow. Slowly she shook her head.

"No."

Then she turned around, her father placing and arm around her shoulder while they walked away slowly.

"Fine!"

Éponine shouted.

"He killed him! Jealousy can drive you mad! He killed Marius because he loves you!"

The two figures froze. White with anger, Cosette's father turned around. Cosette tiredly turned around too and watched as he walked towards Éponine who was now also in tears. She cried loudly, the skinny figure shaking from the emotions. Cosette's father grabbed her upper arm, squeezed so hard that she made a protesting sound.

"Don't turn it around! You are twisting the facts. You killed Marius. He would not have gone to the barricades if it wasn't for you! It is your fault, Éponine. Yours entirely! You are mad with jealousy. So mad, that you wanted to kill the only one you ever loved."

He yelled so loudly that everyone around them turned to see what was happening. Éponine screamed and covered her ears. Cosette ran forward and pushed him aside.

"So you killed my beloved. You killed him and his love! You hurt him. Not because he is dead, but because he would never see his love again. Me! You killed him. And what for? What did your twisted mind think? To make sure that he wouldn't be with anyone else? It was all just a fantasy anyway, for he would never, ever be with you!"

She broke down and let out a desperate scream. She nearly fainted but her father caught her.

"You killed him… You killed Marius…"

She cried as he carried her. Away from the barricade, away from the fighting and death.

Éponine remained in the same position for a couple of minutes. Her eyes were pressed closed so tightly that it hurt her, her ears fumbled underneath her hands. Her face was red and wet. Suddenly she frightened and fell on the ground because someone kicked her.

"Get out."

A National Guard lifted the backside of his gun and she duck away. Sobbing she crawled to a safe place, where she remained for a couple of hours. Her knees against her chest; face buried in her arms.

It was night now. The National Guards had mostly left and the city was calm again. Éponine was restless. She still sat there on the same spot when someone neared her.

"Go away 'Parnasse," she moaned.

She heard him laugh. It was too dark to see his face.

"Here's the little slut. What's going on 'Ponine?"

Éponine got to her feet and became angry with him.

"I said, go away!"

She turned around and walked away, if it wasn't for him to pull her back roughly. She yelled as he pressed her against him. He was drunk. She could smell it. She pushed him away and tried not to sound frightened.

"Leave me alone!"

She managed to break free and started to run but he was quick even when he was drunk and threw her against the wall. She screamed and kicked as he ribbed her trousers. He placed his hands on her breasts while he forced her to cooperate. She yelled, bit and scratched.

"No!"

She kicked him feverishly, she had to get away. Then she reached forward with her face and bit his cheek. He cursed and jumped backwards, falling to the ground as he did so. She tried to flee but he grabbed her ankle and made her fall too. She bruised her face heavily and hurt her wrists. He climbed on her back. She noticed a silvery light in the pool next to her and a second later there was a blade pressed in her neck. He pressed hard and made her warm blood stream down slowly past her neck.

"Obey, or else…"

He ripped her coat off her. She cried.

"I won't!"

She rolled around, grabbing his hand along with the knife, carving it in her cheek.

"Do it," she urged.

He looked at her with astonishment. She brought her face close to his while she carved a second one next to the other.

"Do IT!" She yelled.

"Good God Éponine. You're mad."

He took the knife, flipping it around before tugging it in his belt. He let her go and walked away. 'Ponine crawled up.

"'Parnasse!"

She yelled, clawing her own face, spreading the blood. She hated. She hated herself. She was scum indeed. She had killed Marius! Cosette had made it so clear now. Her mind was clear. She crawled up and walked onto the square with the remains of the barricade and the dead, leaving her coat and hat behind. She walked slowly, limping even more than before. Her arms were trembling unstoppably. Her face wore no expression. Her tears had dried, her eyes were hollow. Slowly she walked towards the pile of dead bodies, scanning it to discover Marius. She didn't find him. She touched the upper body gently. It was hard and cold. How did it feel? She walked on, her eyes scanned the floor. Soon she found what she was looking for. She picked up a handgun from the ground. Who had it belonged to? Marius? She caressed it. Marius… She walked back to the pile of students. Standing aside of it, she touched her cheek. The blood was still coming from the wounds. It didn't hurt much. It was the daily pain of her life.

The harsh sound of a gun that went off filled the Rues of Paris for the last time.

_It's nothing, Monsieur Marius  
Only a bit of blood that weeps._


End file.
